


Upadek Molly

by enntsu



Series: Problematyczne dzieci [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 2020 rok, F/F, Other, Trauma, absurd goni absurd, choroby psychiczne, powiązane z był sobie król, przed tragedią, samobójstwo, wymyślone choroby psychiczne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝water's sweet but blood is thicker ❞Gdzie Molly Winchester wiedzie idealne życie w idealnym domu i z idealnym psim towarzyszem, ale Thursday i tak interesuje jedynie jej nadchodzący upadek.» autor kompletnie nie zna się na mafiach i gangach, toteż w opowiadaniu funkcjonuje jedynie wymyślony yarn, działający na własnych zasadach i z własnymi hierarchami.» prawdziwe choroby psychiczne mogą być tu podkręcone do poziomu absurdalnego, kompletnie odbiegającego od rzeczywistości, bo gdyż iż ponieważ autor miał taki kaprys.





	Upadek Molly

Molly wcale nie chciała iść do restauracji, choć to właśnie ona wyskoczyła z tą prośbą — sama wetknęła się między rodzinę Thursday, kiedy tylko usłyszała o ich planach na południe, poczuła tę specyficzną rodzinną więź i usłyszała, jak bliźniaki szepczą między sobą; zobaczyła, jak Thursday, pod stołem, kreśli coś na ręce swojego brata; i w końcu poczuła perfumy ciotki tak podobne do tych, którymi niegdyś spryskiwała się jej matka. Chodziło tylko o bycie częścią tego. O przesiąknięcie lawendą, o rozpoznawanie liter nakreślonych na skórze i tworzenie z nich słów, a później zdań; o szeptanie z nimi i posyłanie sobie uśmiechów w trakcie drogi. Ale jak zwykle wszelkie chęci rozwiały się gdzieś w połowie drogi, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że w zasadzie jest jedyną milczącą osobą, że chociaż wlecze się gdzieś z tyłu i jest blada — nikt nie zwraca na nią większej uwagi. Czasami posyłali spojrzenia, czasami zadawali pytania, na której można było odpowiedzieć jednym słowem, a ona wówczas gryzła kciuk, znowu czując się, jak zbędny balast, bez którego szybciej przeszliby przez mos i znaleźli już we wnętrzu chłodnego pomieszczenia; bez którego mogliby rozmawiać o jej matce i śmiać się, jak to dobrze, że oni jeszcze stąpają po tej ziemi.

Nie wyglądali, jakbym im ulżyło, ale też nie zatrzymali Molly, kiedy ta nagle, w połowie drogi, zatrzymała się gwałtownie, odwróciła i oświadczyła, że idzie do domu. Dwadzieścia minut później nie gniewali się też ani nie cieszyli, gdy jednak stanęła w drzwiach restauracji — cała spocona, pozbawiona jednego buta i wlokąca za sobą brudną od piachu bluzę.

A ona w trakcie drogi do nich, przeklinała. W zasadzie — zawsze dużo przeklinała i niemalże zawsze towarzyszył tematu płacz przeradzający się stopniowo w maniakalny śmiech i ciskanie ubraniami w ziemię. Mijali ją ludzie, oczy obserwowały, samochody zwalniały, ale nikt nie spytał czy wszystko w porządku, nikt nie zainteresował się jej stanem, więc Molly po raz kolejny, między następnymi napadami śmiechu, zastanawiała się czy to tak wygląda powrót zgwałconej gdzieś w szczelinie między budynkami lub w klubie dziewczyny. Czy ją też mija się wyłącznie z ciekawością, rozbawianiem, irytacją albo obojętnością? Czy one też czasem śmieją się, zdzielone nagle całym absurdem sytuacji i kręcą wokół własnej osi gotowe zaraz runąć na ziemię? Miała nadzieję, że tak. Modliła się, że odpowiedzią jest tak.

W restauracji, wszystko nie miało znaczenia; kolejna godzina mijała Molly w kompletnej apatii. Jedzenie jest dobre, bliźniaki płaczliwe, a Thursday, jak zwykle interesowała się jedynie Larrym — jego piegowatymi policzkami, tym jak brudził się podczas jedzenia i wiecznymi problemami z wymową ❝r ❞ . Ich matka milczała, obserwowała i bawiła się jedzeniem.

Droga powrotna — nieznośne poczucie braku przynależności do rodziny, kolejny napad. Obrót. Rozdzielnie.

Larry wołał za nią — ni to z faktycznego przejęcia, ni z odpowiedzialności spoczywającej na ich barkach. Molly nawet się nie odwróciła. W końcu zniknęli jej z oczu — przepadli gdzieś po drugiej stronie mostu, i jeszcze dalej, za budynkami z kolorowymi szyldami i neonami. Oddychając ciężko, znów się obróciła i złapała za barierkę.

Później mówiono różne rzeczy: jedni opowiadali o tym, jak wspięła się na barierkę, wiatr rozwiał rude włosy, a ona skoczyła. Inni twierdzili, że odeszła w spokoju, ale przy krzewach i ścieżce zatrzymał ją mężczyzna w czarnym kapeluszu i z uśmiechem poczciwego starce — jeden z tych, co mogliby należeć do Yarnu, gdyby ten istniał już w tamto kwietniowe południe. Oczywiście, istnieli też tacy, co twierdzili, że żadna Molly nie postawiła nogi na mości, przepadła już w mieście i dopiero przy wyławianiu ciała, łapali się za głowy i krzyczeli ❝Och, tak! Teraz pamiętam❞ , i wszystko, w zależności od kaprysu, wracało do tych pierwszych lub drugich.

Jak w każdej tego typu historii byli też ci czwarci, do których należała Thursday — ci, którzy patrzyli na zdjęcia, patrzyli na ciało i prychali powtarzając: to. Nie. Molly. Ale tak, jak nikt nie przejmował się Molly wlokącą bluzę po ziemi i trochę zapłakaną, trochę roześmianą, tak nikt nie przejął się tą grupą. Nikt nie interesował się Thursday.


End file.
